The Consequence of Emotion
by BlazeTheWolfie
Summary: 'Paige heard the door slam shut, and only then did she let her tears flow, only then did she let sobs shake her body. And only then, did she silently admit to herself, that she was, in fact in love with Walter O'Brien.'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this is my first Scorpion fanfic. And, just to let you know, I am a Brit, and I HATE crumpets, just saying ;D. Sooo... Mondays episode was heartbreaking. Poor Walter. This is a story based around the promo clip for 'Postcards from the edge', and should also probably go further than that episode if this story gets a good response. Anyway, let's crack on with the fic!**

* * *

"I don't need her, I don't need Cabe." He stated walking past the now stunned trio. The three geniuses stayed frozen in shock for several minutes afterwards. They didn't move when the heard the distant smashing of porcelain followed by a scream of frustration. They stayed frozen as the other genius stormed past them. They only moved when Sylvester broke the silence that had fallen between them. "I'm scared." He whispered, his voice quivering. Both Toby and Happy then turned to face him. "You know when you say you don't need somebody, you usually do." Toby sighed. "Let's go, I'll drive you all back home." Happy said. "No." Sylvester protested, "Let me drive." He said it with new found confidence, he sounded so sure of himself that neither Happy nor Toby had any idea what to say next. Sylvester latched on to their perplexed expressions, "Please." He begged them. "Sly..." Toby began, "You can't drive." Happy sighed, "Docs right bud, sorry." Sylvester, at that moment, didn't care, and he voiced this to the two older geniuses. "I don't care." He started, "I don't care if I don't have my drivers license. I don't care that the car isn't sanitized. I DONT CARE ANYMORE." Both Toby and Happy stood in absolute shock, until eventually, Toby pulled out his car keys and handed them to his friend. "Sly, you're right. Why should we care?" He questioned. "Why should we care about anything when nothing cares about us?" And at that, the psychiatrist began walking backwards slowly. "Come on guys." He spoke. "Let's go out there and not give a damn." Then the trio, nodded their heads, and left the garage. Slamming the door behind them.

* * *

Walter, meanwhile, was lay in the loft. He lay on top of his duvet, fully clothed, and fully awake. He was replaying every moment with Paige in his mind, replaying every moment with Ralph.

~"Ever pause your dreams Ralph?" He'd asked. "Sometimes." The boy replied. "Every rewind them?" He asked. "Yeah." The young genius replied.~

But even as, he replayed happy moments, eight words floated around his mind, plaguing his happy thoughts, crushing any chance of sleep. '"I just don't want him to become you!"' And then, from below him he heard, "I DONT CARE ANYMORE." That was Sly, he thought to himself. Then, he realised something. He didn't care either, so he dragged himself up. He made his way downstairs. And smashed a mug. Then two. Then three. Until eventually, he ran out of mugs to throw. He roamed the garage looking for something else to relive his anger. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat as he walked past Paige's desk. He then looked ominously at the red Ferrari that he had been presented with earlier. Without thinking, his fingers curled around the car keys and he unlocked it, climbing in and starting the engine. He didn't bother to open the garage doors, he just blasted straight through them. "I DONT CARE ANYMORE!" "I just don't want him to become you." These words, echoed in his mind, and with every passing minute he got faster and faster until he was going as fast as he could up the San Gabriel Mountains. He doesn't remember going crashing through the barrier, but he does remember waking up the next morning.

* * *

Paige, however, had the opposite reaction the the four geniuses, she did care. And she was going through hell wondering how the geniuses would fair without her or Cabe for assistance. "Are you STILL thinking about Walter and the rest." Drew asked walking in, a bemused expression on his face. "Yes Drew." Paige replied icily. "Why? They're nobodies." He laughed. "No Drew, they are NOT nobodies. They are amazing human beings. I bet you're loving this aren't you?! You know what? Get. Out." She screamed. "But-" Drew started. "Get. Out." Paige repeated, no longer able to look at the man. Drew, sensing this wasn't getting any better for him, soon left. Paige heard the door slam shut, and only then, did her tears flow, only then did she let the sobs shel her body and only then, did she silently admit to herself, that she was, in fact in love Walter O'Brien.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm gonna leave Chapter One here. This was gonna go a little longer but I thought this would be a good way to stop it. There will be Waige. Plus, expect at least one or two chapters a day because I want to finish this fic before Monday. Tell me what you thought in a review.**

**~Blaze x**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next chapter! 2 chapters in 2 hours. Wow. Enjoy..

What was left of Team Scorpion arrived at the garage the next morning. Well, all but one. "Where the hell is Walter?" Happy grunted, already frustrated. Sylvester had already busied himself with numbers and statistics, being here only brought bad memories for him now, memories from the day before. "Chill." Toby sighed, settling himself on the couch, beer and chips in hand. "At least we don't have to deal with Mr 'I don't need anyone' for a little while longer." Happy wasn't at all satisfied with how calm the psychiatrist was being. "No!" Happy snapped, "I will not chill. I feel like my family is breaking around me, okay! Walter, went through emotional turmoil yesterday, something he has never experienced before." She ranted. "I just... I've spent my entire life without a family, I convinced myself I didn't need one. Then I finally had a family, now it's falling apart around me and all I can do is watch. I do need a family, but as soon as I find one, I'm alone again." She admitted, tears pricking her eyelids. Toby sat, shocked at Happy's confession. Even Sylvester had been snapped out of his numbers. "I'm calling him." Happy stated, as though her previous words had never been spoken.

Walter was surrounded by black, by pure, empty, nothingness. Then suddenly. One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Walter eyes flickered open, squinting as they adjusted to the sunlight. Only then, did he see where he was. Deciding that picking up the phone was the best and most efficient option, he did exactly that. "Walt?" Happy's voice echoed. "Yes?" He asked, his voice hoarse. "Where are you?" She asked, trying to keep her anger under wraps. "I'm, Umm." He stuttered. "Spit it out!" Toby huffed. "I'm, dangling from a cliff on the San Gabriel Mountains." He spoke. "Wait, WHAT?!" The three geniuses cried in unison. An awkward silence followed. That is until the unmistakable sound of creaking metal sounded out through the speakers. "Talk to me Walter!" Happy hissed, "Walter!"

Paige, by this point, had fallen asleep. She'd cried for hours last night before crying herself to sleep. When Ralph emerged from his bedroom the following morning, he could help but notice her tear streaked face. When Paige did finally wake, she moved stiffly and slowly round her apartment, hardly saying a word, she didn't even question the fact that Ralph had made breakfast for her. She shot him a smile, but didn't dare speak, because she couldn't trust her voice not to break as she did so.

Paige dragged herself into her bedroom and flopped onto the bed. She closed her eyes, and focused on sleep, but her mind, much like 3 geniuses, could not be switched off. Pictures of Walter flashed through her brain.

*Phone Dings*

A text. As much as Paige didn't currently feel like human interaction, which is rare, she picked up her Samsung and slid it open. Her home screen. Her home screen was a picture of herself, Walter and Ralph after a day out. She remembered watching smiles form on her sons face as Walter and him discussed how most of the theme park rides work. She smiled at the memory. Only geniuses would discuss rides rather than actually going on them.

He regained conciseness. Snapping back to reality. He'd become lost and entrapped within his biggest ally. His mind. Walter O'Brien wanted so badly to disguise his fear, but couldn't. As his voice broke mid-sentence. "Please help me guys. I don't want to die. I still haven't told certain people how they make me... Feel." Toby chuckled slightly. "Ahh, so -Emotions 197 does have emotions after all." Happy, by this point, had lost all patience. "SHUTUP!" She shouted, "Walter, you're up at least 300 feet. One wrong move and you fall off this cliff."

A/N: Possibly another chapter coming you're way tonight, if people review, then it may contribute to speed ^.^ But please follow if you also enjoyed

~Blaze x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay. This is crazy, I am used to getting like two reviews a chapter, now I've got over twenty in two chapters. I love this fandom. Into the chapter, there will be SOME quintis, but I want this fic to be mainly focused around Waige. NOW, into the chapter.**

"Thanks for giving that news to me lightly, Happy. But tell me something I don't know." Walter sighed. He knew he was going to die. It was practically imminent. The weight of the Ferrari, plus him, and the undoubtably unstable rocks both underneath him and at the top, adding the 300 foot drop, pretty much equaled out into certain death. He knew that. "Okay, I'm guessing you don't know that you have a large Boulder that may as well be a knife at the bottom waiting to cut you up in case the fall isn't good enough." Happy told him. Walter looked down. He couldn't help thinking, as he looked down, about that cliché. How they always say 'don't look down' he didn't see why not. If he didn't look down, he wouldn't know how high up he was, or how long he estimated to have, all of the things that would probably end up in a solution. If there was a solution.

"Mom?" Ralph asked. Shaking his mother awake. "Hmm?" She replied. "Phone." He said simply, before hurrying a 'bye' and 'I'm going to the library.' Paige dragged herself out of bed and just managed to get the phone before it stopped ringing. "Hello?" She called into the phone. "Have you calmed down yet?" The voice asked. The voice was the unmistakable sound of Drew. Without another word said, she hung up. Cabe. It suddenly hit her, like a thousand bricks. Cabe was also leaving Scorpion, except he wasn't leaving on his own terms, he was being kicked out. If anyone could help her get over Scorpion, it was Cabe... And probably alcohol. But that's not the point, she dialled his number.

The only thing audible to two panicked geniuses, was the sound of the third genius hyperventilating. Happy, was trying to make phone calls, the authorities, Cabe, and the one she was dreading the most. Paige. Although Happy, much like Walter, didn't understand sentiments, she knew there was something between Walter and Paige. She'd never seen Walter cry, not even when he found out about Megan's MS. But when Paige talked about leaving, tears pricked his eyes, she saw that, Paige and awaited had something special, and now she had to call her and tell her that the man she cared so deeply for was dangling 300 feet of a cliff. Eventually, Sylvester managed to calm down. "Buddy, Walter needs you. If you're here, hyperventilating, who's gonna do the math and help him outta that thing? Nobody. So you better straighten out your breathing because a man's life depends on it!" Toby had urged, he knew it would work. And then, sure as day, Sylvester stopped hyperventilating, and lost himself in numbers instead.

Happy and Toby, between them, had called, the authorities, Megan and homeland. Now, they had only two people left to call, Cabe and Paige. "Right, I'll take Cabe, you take Paige." Toby had said bluntly before scurrying off to make the call. Happy had known she would end up taking the call, but had also hoped that the phyciastrist would be a little more... Sensitive. Oh well.

Walter, meanwhile, was trying to work out how to get out, but was finding this increasingly difficult to do as pictures, and memories of Paige wouldn't leave him. He could picture her yesterday. Tears threatening to fall from her eyes because of him. He had made her cry. Why was this bothering him so much? He had a man fired on the spot in Vegas despite his desperate pleas. He had done so many things, and the one regret he felt in the moments before he could possible fall to his death, making one woman cry. But then, this wasn't just any woman, this was Paige. This was his connection to the real world. This wasn't nothing. He could picture all of her features in a second, and still smile despite the fact he's seen them hundreds of times before. What they had was special, something he'd never felt before. Could it be? Could it be possible that he, Walter O'Brien was in love? Surely not. Surely that's not possible.

Oh, but it was.

A/N: I just realised that this chapter was meant to go up hours ago, oops. I think this is my favourite chapter so far. Tell me whatcha think.

~Blaze x


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This is chapter four, nothing new here. Wanted to say thanks for all the awesome reviews and to Guest 123, thank you, they are the best compliments ever.

"Paige, it's Walter." Happy had said. "He's been in an accident." Paige was asking what kind of accident in a second. "He... He's dangling off a cliff.. In the San Gabriel Mountains." And then, her heart split in two. She hung up. And as she sat in her red Chevy, doing way over the speed limit, she was replaying that conversation over and over again, her gut-wrenching each time she did so.

Cabe meanwhile, was already at the scene. "What's going on?" He asked. Toby noticed his features were frustrated, yet pained at the same time. "Well, we're working our best." Sylvester assured him, his voice still shaky but he was doing better since Toby's 'pep talk'. "Well you're best clearly isn't good enough or he'd be on solid ground right now." Cabe snapped. Exploding. He knew he had practically lost Walter, but at least he knew he was alive, and had sought comfort in that, but now. Now Walter was hanging off a cliff and he wouldn't even be alive, what would he have then to cling onto?

The whole place was taped off when Paige arrived, but she didn't care. She got out of her car, and she was sure that fragments of her heart were breaking every step she took. "Excuse me ma'am, but you can't get through here." The officer had said. "It's okay... She... She's with us." Happy told the guard. Paige shot Happy a small smile of both gratitude and sympathy. Happy had known Walter way longer than her, and just look at her, he was still alive but she was already in pieces. Then, she ran. She ran to the man she loved, and in the heat of the moment, had every intention of jumping off that cliff so they could be together, as cliché as that may be. But she was restrained, by Toby and Sylvester. "Walter!" She called out, hoping he would hear her. Then the sound of creaking metal rang through her ears. "Noo!"

A/N: Call me slow, but I just realised that Monday's episode, was called cliffhanger, and ended with both a cliffhanger and a man hanging off a cliff. Just me? Thought so... Hope you enjoyed.

~Blaze x


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm currently writing back to back so... Nothing much to say.

Walter heard it. Paige. He wanted to call out to her. But couldn't, his voice, by this point was nothing but a whisper. "I've got it!" Happy said triumphantly, walking over to the three. Paige, who was nearly breaking down. Toby, who looked ridàc. And finally Sylvester, who looked at her pleadingly. "We get a giant magnet. This things not that heavy, it's a Ferrari, they want their cars to be light weight so they can gather more speed. We get a magnet." She explained...

Walter, meanwhile, was fighting the inevitable. He was trying his hardest to feign unconsciousness. Why? Paige was at the top of this cliff, and she was crying. She was silently crying. Tears were slipping fast down her pale cheeks, her cheeks were usually rosy and full of life, now they were pale and drained and desperate. His weakened state was closing his eyes. Despite everything he tried to do to stop it. Then, blackness. He had once again, allowed himself to drift into unconsciousness. And he hated himself of for it.

"Please." Toby begged down the line of the phone. They'd been at this for half an hour. And every building company they called, was another rejection added to their list. Paige sat on the ground, head in her hands, wishing that she'd told Walter to come back that night she'd seen him at her apartment a few weeks before. But she didn't. Just like she never told him how much she loved him. And just like she'd never kissed him. Now, she wished she'd done all of those things. "Wait really?" Toby asked. The entire group looked at him expectantly. Each one looking like a child on Christmas.

And that was how they got the magnet.

Now Sylvester was calling Walter to tell him. Paige couldn't, she didn't trust her own voice. She had to stay strong, for him, for the team. And she usually could, but not today. "Walter." She cried after the third call with no answer. "Please pick up."

Then, after about an hour, $200 and a long drive in a crane. Their plan was ready. There was just one fault. Walter still hadn't picked up, and Paige. Well, Paige was. Taking it surprisingly well. She wasn't crying, she hadn't broken down, she wasn't picturing Walter in her head. She was calling Ralph and telling him what ha happened... Calmly. And even Toby was concerned. "Look, I know that we shouldn't really do this until Paige has emotionally broken down, but if we don't do this now, then Walt could die." The geniuses nodded and Happy hopped into the magnet thing. But nothing could go well for them could it?

As Happy was driving the crane towards the ledge, it pushed a few rocks, which fell, and hit the car, sending it spiralling down to the rocks below.

And then Paige broke down.

A/N: I just watch the other promo clip, and if the tension for that episode gets any higher IMA throw myself off a cliff in a Ferrari seriously! Damn, love that Ralph is involved though.

~Blaze x


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, the last two chapter were both written at like... 2AM, so, that's why they're short and bad. But whatever. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Paige, wasn't calming down. Especially since earlier, Toby and Sly had told her that it was emotional turmoil that caused him to get in that car. And she had caused that emotional turmoil. Sure, Ralph was her most important thing. She knew that leaving Scorpion was best for her sons physical well-being. But she knew that leaving Scorpion meant losing touch with her son, again. And even though leaving was probably the right thing, she just wanted to do the wrong thing just once. She wished she'd pressed call as she scrolled over Walters name, as she stared at his number. But she didn't. She didn't even want to go with Drew. The bruises scattering her ribs told her that, but, maybe she was holding onto false hope. False hope, that he was going to change. And now, that untrue feeling had killed the man she loved. If only she'd listened to his warnings, but she didn't. All these regrets because of Walter O'Brien.

Sly, meanwhile, had crumpled to the floor. He was sat on the ground rocking back and forth with his arms wrapped around himself. Whispering Walter's name as he did. His eyes were closed, and he hadn't cried, it was the shock of everything, the shock of his friends sudden death, and he hadn't accepted that yet. He couldn't help but think about yesterday, when he 'didn't care'. Because he did, okay, maybe not about germs as much, but about his friends, Walter, Happy, Toby, Paige... Cabe. They were his family. And now, he had lost one. If only he'd cared the night before, if only he'd given a damn. Then maybe, just maybe, his friend may just still be alive right now.

Happy, was... Being Happy. So far she'd broken four things. Those four things, hadn't at all helped fill the emptiness inside her. They hadn't done anything. That feeling in her gut, told her to go down there and find Walter on the practically impossible chance he was still alive, but ignored it. She ignored it because she knew it wasn't true, well, she thought she did.

Toby and Cabe, on the other hand. Were about to turn to both their old addictive habits, gambling and alcohol. Toby, turned to gambling when his life turned to nothing. Whenever he felt that feeling, like with Happy, he hadn't yet felt that with Happy because she was still right in front of him so he could try to make things up to her. But Walter wasn't here anymore. He never had apologised, or thanked him enough for all he had done. And he regretted that deeply. Cabe, however, turned to alcohol. As he did when his little girl had died. As he did when he got divorced. But as he was about to take a swig of his drink...

The five of them all had regrets. And they were all dealing with them in different ways.

"Walter!" Paige shouted as she ran towards the cliff. Happy, luckily, got there before Paige did. "Paige. You have Ralph, okay. You have something, someone to live for, do not throw that away." She told the former liaison sternly. "Walter." Paige repeated, this time a whisper. Happy jumped to the conclusion Paige was about to try something else. But Paige, Paige had seen something totally different.

It was Walter. She had seen Walter, but not his, cold, unmoving dead body, no. She had seen Walter, and he was clutching the cliff for dear life, and in that moment, relief washed over her. Walter was alive.

A/N: You really didn't think I'd kill him did you? No, but there is more drama. I want to get this to at least ten chapters so, yeah.

~Blaze x


End file.
